Aislin Hoss
Biography Aislin Hoss is a survivor of the 74th Hunger Games. Storyline Season 1 Career Killers In District 2, the female tribute is Aislin Hoss, who comes off as collected and cold. She volunteers, then claims she is ready to kill, and very much looks forward to killing. The male tribute is Aston Hoss, Aislin's older brother, who claims that she has made him miserable the entire time they've been alive, and either way he won't have to live with her anymore. Party of 24 Aston and Aislin ride in, wearing gladiator armor and wielding swords. They yell and brandish their swords, as the crowd cheers. Swim or Sink The instructor, Ulysses Loki, informs them that weapons skill are only half of what it takes to win the games, the other half being survival skills and sheer physical power. Ross claims he is the most powerful, and flexes, causing Aislin to challenge him to a sparring match. Ross and Aislin spar, and while Ross hits hard, Aislin moves much quicker and knocks him out cold after a few rounds. When Ross wakes up, he vowes that Aislin would never embarrass him like that again. Bloodbathed Further away from the cornucopia, Aislin, already armed with a metal staff, charges Trissa, hitting her hard and knocking her over, and aims to drive the staff through her skull, when Rigen yells and runs towards Aislin, who noticing his approach, strikes him hard with the staff, causing him to drop to the ground. Trissa gets up and runs as Aislin repeatedly beats Rigen with the staff. As the careers begin collecting items, Haeden runs up behind them and jams a knife into Ross' neck. Hearing Ross cry in pain, Holland turns to follow Haeden as he runs into the caves, however, upon reaching a bend in the cave, she loses him. Ross collapses to the floor, begging Aston and Aislin to help him. Aston goes to his side and tries to patch the wound, promising him everything will be ok. Aislin looks at the wound and tells Aston that Ross will die either way, and she pulls the knife out, causing Ross to start bleeding immensely. Aston looks at his sister in shock as Ross cries out in pain, clutching on to Aston as he slowly slips away. Nightfall Ice, Aston, and Aislin decide to go hunting for tributes and looking for Holland, while Marks agrees to stay at the cornucopia and guard the supplies with Roland. The careers return from their hunt, completely unsuccessful, with Holland still not located. Aislin compliments Marks for keeping the supplies safe, and Marks thanks Roland for helping him. Ice retorts that if Roland was left alone he would have died and that she still thinks they should just kill him now. Aston and Aislin disagree, telling her that he might be able to rewire the mines from the pedestals into traps around the arena, much to Ice's frustration. Sunrise The careers wake up to Ice's body and immediately conclude that Roland must have killed her when they notice him missing. Aston swears he will kill Roland for this, while Marks only hopes that he can reach Roland before the other careers can. Aston and Aislin decide to stay back and stand guard and send Marks to hunt for tributes. Call of Death Early in the morning, Holland returns to the cornucopia and tells Aston and Aislin how she killed Roland. Aston is happy that Ice was avenged. Aston and Aislin decide to hunt for tributes, leaving Holland to guard. Holland uses this time to use a sponsored healing cream on her wound, quickly improving its condition. Aston and Aislin navigate the caves and hear someone screaming from far away, approaching the opening, to see the factory filled trainyard. They run towards the source of the screaming, the train car where Brenner was still raping Trissa. Brenner climaxes when Aislin bursts in, pulling Brenner off, but only succeeding after he has finished deep inside of the sobbing Trissa. Aislin throws Brenner to the ground, stabbing a dagger through each of his hands, as Aston walks in, using a knife to cut Trissa free, then hands the weapon off to his sister. Aislin strongly grips Brenner's manhood, viciously hacks it off with the knife. Aislin then pulls out each of his eyeballs, as he begs her to just finish him off. Aislin ignores Brenner's begging, slitting his mouth out to his ears. Aston tells her to stop, and take care of Trissa, as she is bleeding from her vagina, and he doesn't know what to do about that. Aislin takes Trissa out of the train car, leaving Aston alone with Brenner. Feast The tributes all hide in the caves near the cornucopia, or somewhere around it, as the hovercraft carrying the feast flies into view. As it lowers its cargo the ground, the forcefield in the arena blows out, and the illusion of a bright blue sky is suddenly interrupted by a grey one filled with circular ships of various sizes. A ship suddenly flies by, slicing through the hovercraft, destroying it, sending its shattered hull crashing to the ground. Aislin runs from the cornucopia to one of the caves but is suddenly grabbed by a tractor beam, which lifts her into another one of the circular ships, which then flies away. Abilities Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Missing or Unknown Category:District 2